January 1st
by multicolouredeyes
Summary: This is the LAST instalment of my Advent Calendar. Harry and Cedric celebrate Christmas together a little later than normal during the first time they’ve had alone over the season. Harry/Cedric. Slash. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, just this little plunny.

**Warning: **MildSLASH

**Summary: **Harry and Cedric celebrate Christmas together a little later than normal during the first time they've had alone over the season. Harry/Cedric

**A/N: **Dedicated to DMHPsasunaru for the lovely reviews and PM. Happy New Year!

* * *

**January 1****st****:**

_Happy New Year_

_***_

Harry smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"I've missed you so much," Cedric whispered against Harry's neck, his breath causing goose bumps to appear on Harry's skin there and a shiver of anticipation to run down his spine.

"It's only been a week," Harry stated, his laugh fading into a moan as Cedric's teeth scraped across his neck, biting down on the sensitive flesh.

"I know but still...I had to watch you dance with that Patil girl at the Yule Ball when the whole time I had to fight back the urge to walk over and kiss you right there in front of everyone."

"Yes and I had to watch you dancing with Cho all night, I only danced with Parvati once when I didn't have a choice, I spent the rest of the time sat there listening to Ron grumbling on about Hermione and Viktor while you and Cho had a great time," Harry replied, spinning around in Cedric's arms and looking up at the older boy.

"At least she knows about us," Cedric replied petulantly, pouting slightly as he looked down at his younger lover and Harry couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face.

"Do you want your present now?" Harry asked Cedric, wondering just who was the elder of the two in their relationship.

"Yes, I have yours as well," Cedric replied fishing in his pocket for the small parcel he'd brought with him before placing it in Harry's hand.

The pair opened their gifts at the same time, the only sounds those of paper being ripped open and then gasps of surprise as they stared down at the beautiful gifts they'd received. Harry smiled as he watched Cedric automatically start to fiddle with the different dials on the magical watch Harry had given him, the first Christmas gift he'd ever given to the older boy and indeed the first present he'd really had to think about getting as the Weasleys and Hermione were always easy to buy for.

After a moment of watching his boyfriend, eyes wide in curious delight, Harry looked back at his own stunning gift. It was necklace, delicate yet manly at the same time and had a small locket in the shape of a snitch, complete with tiny wings that were flapping lazily as it lay in his hand, and upon opening it Harry found two pictures, one was of himself and Cedric, taken by the older boy himself nearly two months previously as they sat together by the lake, and the other was of Harry, Ron and Hermione from the summer and Harry knew that Cedric must have approached one of his two best friends in order to obtain a copy.

So much time and effort had been put into finding and completing this gift, if the hum of magic around it was anything to go by, most likely some sort of protection spells or other, and it warmed Harry's heart.

They'd only been together for a few months, after the friendship they formed after that fateful Quidditch match, had turned into something more and already Cedric was going out of his way to make Harry happy.

As Harry looked up at the boy before him such a deep and burning passion ran through his body settling in his stomach as he felt himself hardening. A tingle of magic ran across his skin and he heard Cedric gasp as the elder's eyes landed on something behind Harry. Turning his head a little Harry caught sight of the bed that had only just appeared and Harry once again marvelled at this room that Cedric had shown him, the room of requirement that obviously picked up on what you desired even once you were already inside.

Glancing back at Cedric he caught the same smouldering passion in those beautiful grey eyes that Harry knew was mirrored in his own green orbs and knew that tonight would be the night that they finally came together as one.

* * *

So this is the last instalment of my Advent Calendar, but never fear. As I said in my last instalment I will be continuing with the Harry/Adrian, Harry/Scorpius and Harry/Rabastan entries as well as this particular entry at a later date so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks so much to everyone who has loyally followed this advent calendar, adding this to their favourites/alerts and especially to those who reviewed for any of these little ficlets. Comments and constructive criticism always appreciated. Hope everyone has an amazing 2010 :)

Multi x


End file.
